Los adultos poco recuerdan de su niñez
by EleinKL
Summary: Después de librarse de una pandilla de niños acosadores, Aokiji termina intentando contar una historia bajo el calor del sake. Repito, intenta. Respuesta al reto "Historias de niñez" del foro One Piece: Grand Line de fanfiction net


**Los adultos poco recuerdan de su niñez.**

.

.

.

.

**One Piece no me pertenece, aun.**

.

.

.

.

—¡**Cuéntenos por favor!**—Dijeron en coro un grupo de niños.

El ahora ex almirante, Aokiji, se quitó el antifaz con pereza y dirigió una mirada aburrida a los infantes. Conocía a pocos chicos con tanta perseverancia pero el acoso de los infantes despertaba su síndrome de persecución que no estaba al tanto de tener. De no ser porque estaba en plena recuperación de las heridas obtenidas en la batalla en Punk Hazard*, hace días que se habría alejado de los niños con tendencias acosadoras. Cada día de interrogaciones se preguntaba si podría intercambiar una docena de niños por una bella enfermera sin importar que esta fuera igual de acosadora.

Se mantuvo pensativo un par de segundos escuchando a los niños antes de colocarse de nuevo el antifaz y recargarse en la cama.

—**Uhm… No**—Dijo elocuentemente.

—**¿No tiene alguna historia de sus peleas contra los marinos?**—Pregunto uno de los niños.

—**Yo escuche que usted congelo todo un mar con estornudo**—Dijo otro.

—**¿Ah sí?, Pues mi mama dice que si dices tres veces Akainu frente al espejo, aparece un espíritu que se lleva a los niños que no se bañan.**

—**¡Eso solo lo dice por que hueles a perro remojado tonto!**—Dijo un tercer niño.

Cansado de no poder dormir, trato de calmarles.

—**Claro que tengo historias interesantes**—Dijo—.** Lo que no tengo es deseos de contarles.**

—**¿Si lo dejamos descansar nos contara algo?**—Pregunto una infantil voz en la parte trasera del grupo de niños. Aokiji se levantó el antifaz y dirigió si mirada al origen de la voz, que resultó ser un niño pequeño que se encogía con timidez. En verdad odiaba a los infantes que daban demasiada ternura. Era difícil resistirse y más de una vez eso le acarreo problemas.

—**Si regresen mañana tal vez pueda contarles algo, ahora es mejor que se vayan por que el doctor no tarda en regresar y...**

—**¿Cómo entraron aquí niños? ¡Fuera, esto es un hospital!**—Dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación en el momento. Sorprendidos, los niños corrieron despavoridos entre risas y empujones.

Los niños eran ingenuos.

Regresaron al hospital cada día, pero tuvieron poco éxito en lograr que el hombre hablara ya que siempre lo encontraban dormido o el doctor los amenazaba con inyecciones. Las constantes negativas empezaron a crear mella en el entusiasmo de los niños que uno a uno empezaron a abandonar la tarea de buscar una historia del hombre. Algunos de ellos inclusive empezaron a dudar que fuera en verdad quien decían sus padres que era.

¿Cómo podía ser un héroe de la marina ese hombre que solo dormía e invitaba a salir a todas las enfermeras jóvenes del hospital?

Solo un niño siguió sin perder la esperanza.

No fue hasta un mes después, cuando Aokiji podía caminar con ayuda de una muleta, que el niño lo vio entrar al negocio de su familia, un bar. El viejo lugar era como un segundo hogar para él, así que el solía ayudar a la familia en cualquier labor menor. Ese día tenía planeado ir al hospital por la noche, así que grande fue su sorpresa el encontrar a su objetivo sentado y tomando sake junto a varios ancianos. Era una gran oportunidad que no podía perder.

.

.

Kuzan nunca rechazaba los regalos.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de sake.

Pero el hecho de que el niño que le servía estuviera cual sombra a su espalda le ponía nervioso y le hacía preguntarse si no estaba dándole la espalda a un futuro ninja. El niño le servía sake aun antes de que se acabara el que tenía frente. No fue hasta que observo de reojo su rostro un par de ocasiones que recordó de quien se trataba y por qué esperaba atrás con paciencia. ¿No se rendía?

—**Eres más persistente que los demás chicos**—Admitió Aokiji cuando le servía más sake—. **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

—**Zaphyr señor**—Dijo el niño con timidez provocado seguramente por el verse descubierto.

—**En honor a un marino que salvo nuestra isla años atrás**—Dijo el papa del chico orgulloso mientras secaba un tarro detrás de la barra. Aokiji no disimulo su sorpresa con lo pequeño que era el mundo. Encontrar sin querer las huellas de su maestro era inesperado.

¿Una señal tal vez?

Bien, tal vez en honor a su maestro -que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver- podría contar una historia.

Se cambió de mesa seguido del niño y cando estuvo cómodamente sentado empezó a narrar.

.

.

_Había un niño huérfano sin demasiadas ambiciones. Solo deseaba conseguir esa bicicleta que anunciaban en el periódico, que a diferencia de la que tenía, ese modelo poseía frenos. Estaba cansado de terminar estampado en las paredes o en el suelo._

_Todas las mañanas, antes del amanecer, cruzaba un pequeño bosque que estaba atrás de su orfanato hasta llegar a un antiguo templo abandonado donde existía una tradición particular. Si tocabas la campana del templo antes del amanecer tendrías suerte en el mar. Era por eso que el chico se escapaba todos los días y sin falta tocaba la campana, oraba un poco y se iba a pescar con una vieja caña. Tenía la esperanza de pescar buenos peces que vender en el mercado y aumentar su alcancía._

_Un día oscurecía cuando regresaba de pescar -ya que había tomado una pequeña siesta- así que paso por el templo con prisa, sin embargo, se encontró a una joven con ropa de sacerdotisa barriendo la entrada del templo. Era la primera vez que la veía así que se acercó, curioso de saber de quien se trataba. Al verle, ella le arrojo la escoba y corrió hacia el templo._

_Después de ese accidente, al seguir con su tradición de tocar la campana sumo la tradición de buscar a la sacerdotisa. Un día la podía encontrar quitando hierba mientras que al otro estaba arreglando el piso. Siempre, al verle, el objeto que ella tuviera en su mano servía como proyectil contra el niño. Cuando pensó que para conservar su vida solo tocaría la campana una vez más, se encontró con que la mujer lo esperaba junto a la campana._

—_**Deberías estar en la escuela ¿No es así?**__—Dijo la mujer con un aire de molestia en su postura. _

—_**Hoy tenemos clases de historia, así que me escape**__—Le respondió. Ella entonces frunció el ceño._

—_**¿Por qué tocas la campana cada vez que pasas por aquí?**_

—_**Para la buena fortuna antes de pescar**__—Dijo mostrándole la caña. _

—_**De nada servirá si no tienes cebo—**__Dijo señalando la evidente falta de cebo._

—_**Tenia pero lo vendí**__—Dijo orgulloso—. __**Estoy ahorrando para una nueva bicicleta.**_

—_**Entonces no tendrás problema en ayudarme con algunas tareas ¿Cierto?**__ —Dijo sonriente la joven sacerdotisa—. __**A cambio, prometo darte una recompensa más grande que una bicicleta.**_

—_**No**__—Le contesto de inmediato. ¿Qué Infamia era querer poner a trabajar a un niño que apenas conoces?_

—_**No te llevara mucho tiempo, tal vez por las tardes…**_

—_**No puedo, tengo labores en el orfanato.**_

—_**Bueno, ¿Qué tal las mañanas?**_

—_**Voy a la escuela y pesco.**_

—_**¿Noches?**_

—_**Duermo.**_

—_¡__**¿Quieres dinero o no?!**__—Exclamo irritada._

—_**Lo pensare esta noche y mañana pasare a decirle.**_

_Fue así como una semana después, cuando el niño se disponía a pescar recordó a la sacerdotisa del templo. Creyendo que aquel era un buen momento para visitarla, lo hiso sin demora. Por algún motivo, ella parecía muy irritada cuando le dijo que lo había pensado y que le ayudaría los fines de semana. _

—_**¿Cuándo me pagara?**__—Le pregunto cuando estaba por irse._

_ —__**Nos vemos mañana**__—Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el templo. _

.

.

.

.

—**Eso me es familiar**—Murmuro ausentemente desde la barra el papa del niño que fungía como cantinero. Ya recordaría plenamente quien dijo tal frase cuando recibiera su pago con semanas de atraso.

—**Fue necesario que el niño le ayudara solo dos días para darse cuenta que el hacia la mayor parte del trabajo**—Dijo Aokiji ignorando al hombre—. **El entonces planeo como exigirle su pago y renunciar, pero para el fin de semana ya se había olvidado del problema.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El siguiente fin de semana, siguiendo con sus labores de remodelar el templo, supo que su nombre era Yuki. A pesar de que al inicio no le agradaba que él estuviera a su alrededor, termino acercándose a ayudarle e inclusive respondía preguntas. Sin embargo, eran sus sabios consejos los que más agradaban al niño._

—_**Recuerda muy bien esto cuando crezcas niño**__— Dijo Yuki un día que sacaba maleza de las escaleras—.__** La vida es como el palo de un gallinero, corta pero llena de mier….**_

.

.

.

.

— **¡Eso no tiene nada de sabio!**—Grito el cantinero interrumpiendo la historia.

—**Claro que si**—Respondió Aokiji sintiéndose ofendido. Entonces se dirigió al niño—. **Ya lo veras cuando crezcas.**

.

.

.

.

_El próximo fin de semana, el niño descubrió un nido en el suelo con una pequeña ave sin vida entre las ramas. Yuki se mostró tan afectada por el hecho que solo se sentó frente a un altar sin intención de moverse._

—_**La vida es muy peligrosa, es por eso que debemos lamentar cada ser viviente que se pierda y rezar por que encuentren su camino a la paz**__—Dijo en un murmullo—. __**Esa pequeña ave me recordó muchas cosas, así que elevare mis plegarias un poco más.**_

_Contagiado por la melancolía de la sacerdotisa, el niño tomo la pequeña ave junto con el nido y los enterró en una improvisada tumba junto al árbol de donde había caído. Al terminar se mantuvo de pie un par de minutos reflexionando. _

_El perdió a sus padres a tan corta edad que no podía recordarlos, así que no lamentaba la perdida de quienes no conoció. Esperaba que al igual que esa pequeña ave que enterró, alguien rezara por sus padres cuando murieron._

_La sacerdotisa apareció cuando estaba por retirarse y despeino su cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_**Tienes un corazón noble**__—Le dijo._

_Ese fin de semana pasó y cuando regreso al siguiente la encontró escondida en el jardín a medio restaurar._

—_**Paso a tocar la campana un hombre a quien conozco**__—Dijo con enojo—. __**Así que me tuve que esconder aquí para que no me viera.**_

—_**¿Por qué se esconde?, ¿No es su deber darle amuletos o algo?**_

_Fue así como le conto su historia de cómo en una ocasión un hombre le profesaba amor eterno y le proponía matrimonio todos los días._

—_**Decía que sin mi moriría**__—Dijo la sacerdotisa quitando el musgo del camino de rocas con más fuerza de la necesaria— __**Pero siguió viviendo muy feliz el hijo de...**_

.

.

.

.

—**¡Oye!, cuida lo que le dices a mi hijo ¿Si? **

—**Perdón, quitare las partes ofensivas entonces **—Respondió Aokiji pensando un poco lo que debía censurar—. **Finalmente…**

—**¡¿Censuraste la mayor parte de la historia?!**

.

.

.

.

_Se necesitaron semanas que se transformaron en meses de trabajo para que el templo estuviera terminado. Como última tarea la sacerdotisa que fuera a pescar y que regresara al día siguiente. El niño cumplió con lo que ella le ordeno y regreso al otro día. De nuevo, la sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada frente al altar realizando una plegaria. Sin saber realmente que hacer, se recostó en el suelo esperando a que terminara sin darse cuenta cuando el sueño lo atrapo. Una suave mano en su hombro lo despertó._

_Con pereza, el niño se sentó junto a la sacerdotisa en un estado somnoliento._

—_**Me has sido de gran ayuda estos meses**__—Dijo Yuki colocando su mano en el hombro del chico—. __**No solo me ayudaste a restaurar este lugar, también me brindaste tu compañía y eso es lo que más te agradezco.**_

—_**Bueno, es más divertido que pescar sin cebo**__—Respondió el niño._

—_**No te preocupes,**__**sé que cuando crezcas serás un hombre de mucha paciencia y pescar te será más fácil**__— Dijo ella con una sonrisa—. __**En fin, es hora de darte una recompensa por tu arduo trabajo.**_

—_**La primera recompensa es un consejo**__—Dijo suavemente—. __**En tu vida tendrás que tomar decisiones muy difíciles las cuales, aunque creas que haces lo correcto, acarrearan dolor a ti y a quienes te rodean. No te derrumbes, mantén tu alma firme y noble con el objetivo de hacer lo correcto ¿Esta bien?**_

—_**Entiendo**__—Contesto el niño suavemente. A ese punto estaba realmente confundido, ¿Donde estaban sus frases como "Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis"?_

_¿Qué era esa sensación que les rodeaba?_

—_**Pero sobre todo, confía en las personas sin importar quienes sean**__._

—_**¿Por qué me dice eso?**__—Le pregunto el infante. _

—_**Porque yo**__**confié en todas las personas, pero eso al final termino con que fuese traicionada**__— Dijo con una sonrisa mezcla de serenidad y tristeza. _

—_**En fin, el ultimo obsequio viene con una advertencia—**__Dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño bolso de tela de su manga_

—_**Tendrás que tomar decisiones que cambiaran tu vida, si estás dispuesto a un largo camino de auto sacrificio por el bien ajeno, entonces usa lo que está aquí**__— Dijo extendiéndome el bolso el cual tomo con recelo—. __**Pero si deseas una vida normal y pacífica, entonces deshazte de esto o cámbialo por una bicicleta.**_

_El niño intento abrir el bolso pero ella lo detuvo con su mano._

—_**Ahora ve al orfanato y ten mucho cuidado ¿Si?**__—Dijo sonriente._

_Sin sentirse muy seguro, se despidió de la sacerdotisa y salió del templo. Al estar recostado en su habitación abrió el bolso encontrándose con un fruto extraño. Era ligero y suave al tacto a pesar de los extraños espirales azules que sobresalían. No necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir que era una fruta del diablo._

_¿Por qué le daría Yuki algo como eso?_

_._

_._

.

.

—**El orfanato donde vivía el niño se incendió esa noche**—Dijo Aokiji—. **Pero el logro escapar del fuego con el regalo de la sacerdotisa colgado a su cinturón. **

—**¿Qué paso entonces?**—Preguntaron tanto el papa como el hijo que para ese momento ya estaban sentados en la mesa escuchando la historia.

—**El ver el orfanato en llamas le dio le dio ese impulso para comer el fruto aun sin saber que esperar**—Respondió Aokiji.

.

.

.

.

_Por suerte sus poderes salvaron el edificio, aunque no logro ayudar a sus compañeros que habían perecido para entonces._

_Sin tener hogar, los sobrevivientes pasaron la noche en varias casas que les dieron asilo y por la mañana los llevaron al único lugar disponible y en buenas condiciones para un gran número de niños sin familia. El templo escondido en el bosque que estaba –inexplicablemente- en excelentes condiciones._

_Los marinos, escuchando los testimonios de lo sucedido en el incendio decidieron interrogarlo sin que realmente tuvieran muchas respuestas sobre como había obtenido esa fruta del diablo. El niño sabía que Yuki no querría ser interrogada por tener tal objeto, así que prefirió callar. Cuando todo estuvo en calma, la marina se marchó y el niño tuvo la oportunidad de buscara la sacerdotisa la cual no estaba por ningún lugar._

_Los meses pasaban y Yuki no aparecía._

_Fue así que como al tener la tétrica labor de limpiar las tumbas de pequeño cementerio del templo, realizo un gran descubrimiento._

_En una lápida, el nombre de Yuki sobresalía._

_Devastado por el descubrimiento, el niño se preguntó si ella había muerto los días que estuvo ausenté. El resto de la noche permaneció en cama sin deseo de levantarse._

_La mañana siguiente tuvo una visita que fue motivo suficiente para ponerle de pie. _

_Un hombre, que sus ropas decían ser un oficial de la marina, le interrogo._

—_**Recibí informes sobre extraños hechos ocurridos el día en que se quemó el orfanato**__—Dijo con calma—. __**¿Hay algo que puedas contarme al respecto?**_

_La necesidad de que alguien más recordara a la joven sacerdotisa que se dedicó a cuidar el templo le ayudo a contar su historia. Conto sobre Yuki, el tiempo que le ayudo y su regalo. Por más extraña que sonaba su historia, el marino le creyó. Contrario a lo que esperaba, le pidió que pensara en unirse a la marina cuando creciera y les diera un buen uso a sus poderes ayudando a la sociedad. _

—_**Si deseas unirte solo pregunta por Monkey D. Warp y con gusto te presentare a un amigo que estará más que feliz de tener un nuevo aprendiz con tus capacidades**__—Dijo sonriente._

_La marina finalmente se marchó y no regreso en muchos años._

_A partir de ese día, el niño despertaba antes del amanecer, tocaba la campana y hacia una plegaria frente al altar en honor de la sacerdotisa._

_Siguió con ese ritual hasta que fue mayor y decidió el rumbo de su vida._

_Se unió a la marina y dedico el resto de su vida a hacer lo que el creyera correcto, como Yuki le aconsejo._

.

.

.

.

—**Y esa es la historia de cómo un niño y una sacerdotisa hicieron un nuevo hogar a huérfanos**—Dijo Aokiji dando la historia por finalizada.

—**¡Espere!, ¿Qué paso en verdad con la sacerdotisa?**— Pregunto el niño.

—**Oh, creo que olvide contarles esa parte de la historia**— respondió Aokiji rascando su cabeza—. **La sacerdotisa nunca existió.**

—**¡¿Qué?!**—Gritaron el niño y su padre sorprendidos.

—**Años atrás, un grupo de sacerdotisas cuidaba del templo y una de ellas en particular resguardaba la Hie Hie no Mi como si su vida dependiera de ello**—Conto Aokiji—. **Era una joven noble y caritativa, siempre ofreciendo lo que tuviera al necesitado. Sin embargo, una noche un grupo de delincuentes llegaron al templo atraídos por el rumor de que ahí se escondía una fruta de gran poder que podría valer mucho dinero.**

—**Yuki los atendió, les dio comida y alojo**—Continuó narrando—. ** Sin embargo, por alguna razón sospecho de los hombres así que ayudo a que sus compañeras escaparan y escondió la fruta. LA consecuencia de sus acciones fue encender la furia de los delincuentes quienes acabaron con su vida. Desde entonces, el templo permaneció abandonado y el espíritu de la joven se dedicó a deambular cuidando del fruto y dormir por años.**

—**Solo despertó cuando sintió que era necesitada, ¿Cierto?**—Pregunto el chico— **Seguramente al concluir su tarea decidió que era tiempo de descansar.**

—**Me gusta imaginar que el espíritu de la sacerdotisa logro viajar al otro mundo gracias a las oraciones del niño**—respondió Aokiji.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, con visible alegría gracias a la historia. Aprovechando el momento, el padre se puso de pie y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

—**Es hora de dormir, agradece por la historia y ve a la casa**—Le ordeno con una sonrisa.

—**Gracias por la historia señor**—Dijo el niño con una reverencia— **Nos vemos mañana.**

Cuando el infante salió del bar, Aokiji se puso de pie y se apoyó en su muleta dispuesto a regresar al hospital. A esa hora ya estaría dormido el doctor, así que no le daría un discurso por llegar con aliento a alcohol.

—**Me retiro**—Dijo mientras se giraba a la puerta— **Luego mande la cuenta al hospital por favor.**

—**¡Espere!**—Llamo el hombre atrayendo la atención del hombre que solo giro la cabeza para verle—**¿Por qué no le dijo a mi hijo que usted era el niño de la historia?**

—**¿Qué le hace creer eso?**

—**Usted menciono que la joven custodiaba la Hie Hie No mi y si no me equivoco, esa es la fruta que le dio poderes, ¿Cierto?**

Aojiki ladeo su cabeza haciendo una mueca de confusión.

—**No recuerdo haber dicho eso**—Dijo lentamente— **Es listo señor, me atrapo. Solo procure no decirle a nadie ¿si?, las chicas del pueblo no querrán salir con un ex marino que hable de fantasmas.**

—**Mis labios están sellados**—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Kuzan nunca lo admitiría, pero el paso de los años deformaron sus propios recuerdos infantiles al tal punto que se inclinaba a pensar que eran más las fantasías de un niño con anhelo de amistades que al conocer a una persona bondadosa la idolatro más allá de lo normal.

La vida era dura, así que a pesar de su propia lógica, trataba de mantener esos recuerdos.

El resto de su instancia en la isla conto varias de sus aventuras al niño.

Al partir, no se despidió del niño.

No le agradaban las despedidas.

.

.

.

.

Años años después, un viajero acompañado de un pingüino, descansaban en un muelle cercano observando a un grupo de marinos patrullando el lugar. Algunos de ellos le dirigían miradas curiosas, posiblemente al reconocer al antiguo almirante. Contrario a lo que imaginó, el salir de la marina le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que hiso toda su vida aunque con métodos más ortodoxos. Su camino aún se veía largo en el horizonte.

—**Disculpe…**

Despertando de sus pensamientos, Aokiji observo como a su lado estaba un joven marino que le miraba con una sonrisa.

—**¿Es usted el almirante Aokiji?**

—**Oh, eso es pasado, ahora solo soy Aokiji un viajero más**—Dijo rascando su cabeza.

—**¡No sabe cuánto me alegra verle!**—Dijo el joven— **Fue usted el que me motivo a entrar a la marina, aunque fue una lástima que ya no estuviera en activo cuando lo hice.**

—**¿En serio? **—Pregunto sinceramente sorprendido. No todos los días le decían eso.

—**Si, hace años vivió en mi pueblo un tiempo y me conto varias historias.**

—**¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?**—Pregunto sospechando la identidad del joven.

—**Zaphyr señor**—Dijo el joven ampliando su sonrisa.

Una sensación de nostalgia agridulce llego al ex marino.

En verdad que el mundo era pequeño.

—**¿Sabes, porque no me acompañas a tomar un poco de sake?**—Dijo poniéndose de pie y clocando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico—. **Tal vez pueda enseñarte un par de cosas sobre la marina.**

—**Pero estoy en guardia señor y…**

—¡**Excelente!, vamos, date prisa.**

Con todo lo que había vivido, no le parecía raro estar recibiendo otra señal.

¿Qué tal si terminaba siendo maestro del recuerdo de su propio maestro?

Tal idea no le pareció nada mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

_3709 _palabras si no me equivoco, yay!

Este fic es mi respuesta al reto "Historias de niñez" del foro One Piece: Grand Line de fanfiction net.

En fin, este sí que fue difícil de escribir… este creo que fue mi quinto intento. Para empezar, no soy nada creyente (ni en fantasmas, etc). Así que un día que veía una película de terror japonesa me dije "en Japón las historias de espíritus son comunes". Eso me ayudo un poco. El hecho de que no vea a Aokiji como una persona creyente tampoco ayudaba. Sumado a que sabemos poco o nada de su infancia (nada en mi caso, si alguien sabe algo dígame jaja) fue difícil imaginar e intentar que no quedara muy ooc. Espero no haber fracasado.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado :)

Hice un par de cambios por ahí, nada relevante.

*Punk Hazard: Creo que todos recordaran esa batalla ocurrida tras bastidores.

*Zaphyr: Nombre de personaje de la última película de One Piece. Como sabrán, ahí aparece el maestro de Aokiji.

A pesar de lo difícil que fue hacerlo, también fue divertido.

Siempre ayuda salir del área de comodidad un rato XD

Saludos.


End file.
